Holding Out For You
by Light-is-Brighter
Summary: New Orleans is many things for many people. Some dare to call it home. Caroline never accepted it as such. Klaus is trying to make it. They both try to fill that void inside them. A fortunate meeting might give them what they need. Call it fate, destiny or whatever you want, because in the end they might just be able to make it.
1. Chapter 1 - Invictus

**Hey! this is my first official story or whatever. English is not my first language and I am currently looking for a beta that might be able to correct all the mistakes that I will surely make. If you're up for it or know where i can find one please don't hesitate to write me.**  
**I hope this makes sense.**  
**Enjoy!**

**_Chapter 1_**

**_Invictus_**

Caroline was tired. So damn tired. And so bored. Her friend had forced her to come to this party, a very creepy party, and if it was any other day she would've protested, she would've have scolded them for even thinking to accept that weird-guy offer to join him. But it wasn't any other day and honestly Caroline didn't give a fuck. She just stopped caring because what was the point really? Her life ? At the moment totally sucked. Caroline didn't even like her friends and they knew it, they just brought her along because somehow Caroline attracted trouble, always had. And for people like her friends trouble meant fun, well not really they were all really a bunch of chicken but they liked the trill. And Caroline liked it too at the beginning and she didn't even need to put on a brave face, because Caroline was never scared, like never in her life. Her entire life. And that would've made someone else reckless, but not Caroline she learned to be careful even if she never really understood what that meant. Still she recognized danger. And this party screamed Danger. But she didn't care. At all.

It was New Orleans, worst case scenario someone would die, possibly her. She wasn't afraid of death. Curious, very curious, but not afraid, never afraid. Like Dumbledore said 'after all for a well-organized mind, death is but the great next adventure' and she could use one of those at the moment.

She had a house, an empty house, she had few moneys and no future whatsoever. She barely made it trough high school and now that was finished and she was left with nothing. It's not that she wasn't smart, because she was, she just couldn't stand things like school. And things like that weren't made for her. She knew.

So the dark atmosphere of the abattoir didn't impress her at all, The guys jumping from upstairs just make her wonder if she could do that too without breaking any bones. When people started to scream she didn't really put much thought into it. But when she saw the face of the girl her 'friend' Elena had been talking to, in that moment the alarm that she trained to advice her whenever something didn't go normally, went crazy. And when the little voice in her mind started talking loudly and excitedly she knew something was wrong. And even then she couldn't bring herself to be scared. Curiosity killed the cat, well she didn't mind.

When a guy grabbed her arm from where she was sitting sipping her drink, she felt something, but when she saw his face, all fangs and black veins, she just huffed and slapped his arm away "No thanks" she said annoyed and when the guy looked at her curiously she rolled her eyes and went looking for Elena, which was hugging a tall blonde.

Caroline thought to be a decent 'friend' and ask if she needed help, which apparently she did cause the blonde girl was biting Elena's neck. Which should have made her terrified or at least a bit skittish for the blood.

"hey!" the girl ignored her "Hey I am talking to you" the blonde girl head snapped up and looked at her. "Finally, are you deaf or something?" the girl snarled at her and then Caroline was definitely interested "Are you all vampires? You look like one but I wouldn't really know" Caroline said and the girl just kept staring at her. "Okay not much of a talker are you? Well if you could just simply give me my friend back I'll just go and leave you alone" the girl finally let go of Elena, but then grabbed her. Before she could say something the girl let go of her and hissed. Caroline was very intrigued her mind was begging her to ask question or to run and see what would follow her.

She had this weird sensation that someone would follow her. But Elena was bleeding and she needed to do something. As quickly as she could she grabbed her friend and fortunately as soon as she touched her Elena came out of the trance she was in. "Run" she told her friend, and they started running together.

They didn't even made two step when they heard wind beside them, Caroline couldn't help but stop. Elena kept running but she was soon stopped by all the bodies that were circling around them. the blonde girl face was still smeared with blood and was glaring at them, Elena squealed and she turned to see what happened.

A handsome dark-skinned man with brown eyes and and dark hair was keeping her still. Caroline found all the eyes on them, The stranger made move his head toward her and immediately two strong arms grabbed her from behind.

Caroline saw black for a moment and something inside her burned a second later she was free but on the ground and the guy that had to be who grabbed was right beside her, convulsing and emitting strange sounds.

"What did you do?" the man growled "Caroline was somewhat excited and nervous. Nervous uh. "I don't know but he needs a doctor" she said looking at the man still shaking beside her. The man glared at her and she could see his grip on Elena intensify, "You and your friend are gonna come with me, get up" Caroline nodded and did as she was told, she didn't want anything to happen to Elena. "Follow me" said the blonde girl.

She directed them upstairs, then trough an alley, the walls were full of paintings and there wasn't much light. The girl turned left and opened a big wooden door. Inside looked like the party was still going, people were drinking smoking and on the couch a couple was making out, a few people turned to look at them and smiled at the girl, nodded politely at the guy, some winked at her.

The girl turned right again and was about to knock on another big door when those flew open and a body was thrown to the other wall, she thought she heard the guy behind her saying something like 'very dramatic' but then her attention was focused on the man who stood smirking inside the room while another guy in a suit sighed and sat on an armchair. Then her gaze locked with the blue eyes of the very attractive stranger and his smirk widened. The voice inside her head was screaming and Caroline felt some weight lifting form her shoulders then cold enveloped her and everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2 - Renegade

**Hello! The second chapter is here. Thank you all for reading.**

**If someone wants to be my beta please don't hesitate to write me.**

**Forgive me for the mistakes English is not my first language.**

**Please leave a review.**

**I own nothing.**

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Renegade**_

* * *

The meeting hadn't gone as he had wanted.

He had had to deal with the new alliance that the new coven had formed with Carlos Tardogan. A vampire with a few centuries behind but too stupid to understand what beast he decided to poke. He ended up headless, his body somewhere in the lounge room on the first floor. What bugged him was that the witches didn't show up. And they still hadn't found a trace of them.

He had of course heard all the commotion downstairs but deemed Marcel and Rebekah capable enough to handle what he was certain to be a bit of resistance from some unworthy human. He was indeed surprised when he saw Marcel showing up with a doppelganger. And was a bit shocked when Freya sent the human down.

The girl had been something. He couldn't put his finger on it. He had looked at her and felt some kind of suppressed feeling. The connection had been too brief to understand it. And he had proceeded with cursing Freya and ordering for the doppelganger to be put in a cellar.

"You can't possibly be mad at me Nik, I just took a bite to merely taste the authenticity of the blood." he didn't dignify her with an answer. Rebekah knew better than to play with what was his. Marcel chuckled and he turned his gaze to him. Studying his aspect while he cleaned his bloodshed shirt.

"I believe you both have some explaining to do. About both her-" he said pointing to the sleeping girl on the couch "-and the doppelganger currently resting in the basement" he walked to the drink cabinet and poured himself some bourbon waiting for them to answer. And for the evening to finally make sense.

* * *

He was starting to think the girls was dead, if not for the slow but steady rhythm of her still beating heart. The sound reassured him somehow and made him feel a sort of unfamiliar uneasiness. He did not know what to do with her. Freya had confirmed that she was not a witch, but that she could feel some kind of power just beneath the surface, raging in locked cage.

If the girl was aware of that remained a mystery to them. He hoped she wasn't. For her own good. He remembered the feeling of having a part of himself trapped and while he shouldn't care about what this girl felt, he did. It was unnerving.

He had felt something when their gaze had locked, something new. That alone was matter of concern. He had lived a thousand years, few things could be new to him. And he had thought to be aware of all of them. But he had found proof that he wasn't.

This mere human girl was making him rethink everything.

Elijah entered the room, he assumed to bring him new of the witches. "It seems to be a protecting spell covering them. Davina is researching for a way to get pass their barrier" The calm voice of his brother made him see red. Was he the only one feeling this undeniable pressure inside him? How could Elijah behave as if nothing was happening. The problem was that he wasn't sure what was happening.

The glass in his hands shattered. He was loosing control and felt a sudden desire to turn into his wolf form. "If she is trying it means she hasn't found anything yet. Therefore failing" he said irritated by that pressure against his sternum that was threatening to suffocate him. "Failure makes my fangs ache, I'll go grab a bite as to not bite the little witch's head off. I suppose that would enrage Kol" he heard Elijah retreating and he quickly jumped out of the window. He was in mood for a hunt. His predator side almost begging for it.

* * *

.

Caroline felt strangely free. She couldn't open her yes but she felt like she was floating, dancing in the air. She tried to blink but found that she couldn't move a muscle. She was paralyzed. Usually a situation like that would've anyone panic. But she was Caroline. And she just felt good. Peaceful almost. But that meant that she could feel something. She tried again to move again and fell.

She was falling.

For a moment she thought about stopping. But something inside her was telling her to enjoy the moment. Because for the first time in her life she could enjoy something. So she did. Embracing the fall.

* * *

.

The boy hadn't tasted like it should've. The want to drain him dry hadn't tempted him this time. He snapped his neck because it annoyed him. Not being able to reach satisfaction. His monster was still burning in his veins. His fangs still ached. His fingers twitched. His mind couldn't stop.

While feeding Elijah had sent him the location in which according to Davina some witches could be hiding in. He was in need for a good hunt.

Tardogan and the witches had been the cause of a few problems in the city recently. They had killed together more than thirty witches from different covens. It could've been simply a major disagreement between the various coven. It happened because of the different vision of nature and balance they all had. But five of the murdered witches had been from out of New Orleans. Three from California and Two from Canada.

And the witches had asked help to a vampire.

One that he already knew. Carlos had had a fascination with myths and legends of some little tribe in Asia. He remembered one of his mansion being decorated with statues of worshiped creatures.

He had paid more attention to his knowledge in corporeal magic. He had been a warlock. Who studied how to separate matter. It was mostly used to help those with hidden talents. Witches who had difficulties making contact with their inner source of power. At the time he had hoped to find some loophole to unlock his werewolf side.

While it had been unsuccessful he had felt different and unwilling to end that line. He had thought them to be useful in the future.

But he had also heard that the main coven had split few years ago. Not even two full decades if he remembered correctly. He had been curious about the reason but he had been preoccupied with breaking his course with the doppelganger. He had found a couple in Germany. The girl he had recognized as another doppelganger of the petrova line. But the real surprise had been the boy. The witches had seen something in him and he had discovered them both useful for his purpose.

The girl was dead. The boy still lived his life. Now in the safest town he had found. He was in his fifty and a monthly donor for his cause.

The Lafayette cemetery was close. The gate locked with chains and bars. He had already been invited in. He broke the bars and easily pushed past the gate.

As soon as he entered the confine he started hearing several heartbeats.

He flashed to where his sense were telling him to go and found himself Just outside a Tombstone. Pushing it he entered the place. Immediately he was thrown on his knees. A powerful force pushing him to the ground. But after a few seconds even that was not enough to overpower him and he was back up, flashing and tearing a heart out of some witch chest.

"That was warning, do not ignore it. You won't get another" he mockingly affirmed an old witch took a step forward " Death is a nothing more than a mean to an end for you. Sisters I don't believe he is worth it" He smirked, her irritation greatly amusing.

Witches had always been a tremendous inconvenience for him. He of course knew that were necessary but it they all could avoid plotting useless schemes that were only meant for failure his life would have been easier. Well he had never liked boredom much.

Another witch, younger than the one that had previously spoken, took a step forward "No need for your threats just yet Hybrid. We only wish to help."

He quirked his brow, trying to communicate how stupid and worthless he deemed her words to be.

But the witch was not able to receive his message because she chose to speak again. "You may regret not listening in the future. Why not prevent that mistake now?"

He smirked before flashing her up against the wall, his right hand holding her neck. " I am not very fond of witches. Especially the ones that try tell me what to do." The witch was tried to get as much air in as she could. Pathetic. He was tempted to end her right there. But thought better of it. He could do that after they told him what their idiotic plans were.

He released her and theatrically put his hands behind his back "I suggest you start talking." he said looking them all dead in the eyes. Efficiently communicating that he was in no mood for waiting.

* * *

.

"Kol stop poking her" Freya said irritated. Turning the page of the grimoire.

"Merely checking to see if she's still alive sister." he answered from his kneeling position beside the blonde. Proceeding on jabbing he check again.

"You're a vampire, you can check that without touching her. I still don't know what she is."

"I am touched by your concern sister. I am a vampire and as such I can hear our dear brother making his way up here. Ready for some bloodbath"

The door opened after few seconds "Has she still not woken up?" Klaus said clearly annoyed by the fact. "Freya take care of it quickly. Kol go inform the others to come here immediately. We have some important matters to discuss"

* * *

.

**Thank you all for reading! Please review. See you at the next chapter.**


End file.
